Ever Dance With The Devil
by Harley Quite
Summary: Young Dr. Harleen Quinzel is determined to make a break through with The Clown Prince of Crime. But is she willing to do unspeakable things in order to further her career. Or will she give it all up for love? Or will she end up loosing it all as she dances with the Devil himself...* Rating will go up*
1. Chapter 1: Ever dance with the devil?

**Hello, good day/night. I'm back with a Suicide Squad thing, I hope you enjoy. I haven't been writing for a year now so if there are any mistakes please forgive me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Madness… That's all he felt as he slowly sank into the corrosive acid, the burn of each individual cell of his body scream in pain, his instincts told him to swim. To get out of this liquid fire and breath and survive… live! But he dared not move, for this was the gates of hell and he was burning in its fires ready to meet his maker, to be judged, and sent to his ever lasting life in hell for the crimes he had committed.

The robbery to save his young family future, the murder of his wife… His own child. These where not the works of the hard working man known as Jack Napier… No no these were the works of a madman. Jack never stole a thing in his life, never struck a woman, never caused harm to himself or others…

Yet this madman he was… he was something Jack had feared. All his life he had felt this mad mans presence in the back of his mind hiding… Waiting. Whenever Jack felt a hint of anger this madman would scream in his head to fight back, take action to show others he meant business and was not to be reckoned with, Yet, Jack ignored him he always ignored him. For he was taught that being a good person was all that mattered that anger was sent by the devil to corrupt men so insure that others around them where also on the same damned road as they are to ensure that Gods children never get to set foot in heaven and that we all rot in hell for eternity.

As his body slowly settled on the bottom of the large tank Jack thought his final words, accepting his end, praying that as he died this madman and his laughing would die with him… With each passing second Jack slipped away and the laughter grew louder and louder.

When his body started to flinch and spasm at the lack of oxygen his eyes shot open, the sting with the acid but that only made him laugh more. He raised himself up and pushed off the bottom of the tank swimming to the top. For any other man this would have been impossible but as he reached the top and he gasped for breath laughter soon echoed out of the factory… The madman has survived.

Whilst he walked round the building looking for an exit he found the workers locker room, prying open one of the lockers he found some jeans and a purple jacket, he didn't care for the clothes but he needed something as the acid has ate away at the ones Jack had previously worn. He gave a last glance over the locker to see if there was anything else he could use, he found a couple of twenty and a playing card, he flipped it over to see it was a joker playing card with green writing. He smirked at the unusual card and cause his reflection. He know it was his but didn't scream or jump he nearly smiled looking at his pale skin, bright green hair and electrified green eyes.

Oh how precious this is… The madman has been born out of the liquid fire and has been made new… He was now himself. His true self. The MadMan! No… That wasn't his name, giving a final look at the playing card he smiled to his reflection and said, "The Joker… Is born."

* * *

"He won't stop laughing," one of the security guards muttered under his breath to his partner. They both turned their eyes to me.

"Are you going to be alright going one to one with him?" his partner asked me. I looked at him, he was worried. Worried for my sake, either because I was soon to be alone in a room with the notorious Clown Prince of Crime or for the fact I'd be in a room alone with a madman. Yet there was something more to his question.

"Who can say anyone will be alright alone with The Joker, he is the most creative and dangerous criminal to date," I reply looking at him over my glasses, " However he is in need to counselling and he was assigned to me so I don't have much choice in the matter"

"Doctor, you could die!" The first guard, Ricky, exclaimed looking at me as if I where insane.

"Occupational hazard I guess" I chuckled at his reaction. "Look if I wasn't comfortably being in a room alone with a Psychopath then I wouldn't be working here."

"Doc, are you sure you don't want us outside? We can be if you wish." The second guard replied, extending his hand to touch mu shoulder. From this gesture I can now tell his concern was more that just him worrying about my well being. He has feelings for me.

"Mike, if I'm ever going to make process with him I don't wish to treat him as a high risk case, I want him to feel as if he's like any ordinary criminal and hopefully make process with him." I state brushing him off and walking towards my office. "Wish me luck boys!"

You're Mad Harleen!" Ricky chuckled after me.

I turned around to look at him, "Aren't we all?" I ask as a push backward into my office, ignoring the glares I receive from the man currently restrained with a stray jacket and continue to my desk placing my files before looking at him.

"Ever danced with the Devil Pumpkin?" He chuckles trying to intimate me. I smirk.

"Not with the Devil per say but I sure have with some of his scum." He looks shocked at my answer before chuckling to himself.

"Oh I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun together." He grinned leaning forward

"I hope so, otherwise I'd be rather disappointed if we didn't" I smirk leaning back. I may be playing along with his games verbally but I know that if I get to close to him and play… He will kill me.

 **I hope you like it, I've said that already... But I mean it! Please review or like or not it's up to you but feedback would be nice... plz thank you. But really thank you for taking time to read this, It means a lot.**

 **Hope Y'll are having a good day/night :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing your enemy

**Hello, good day! Here is chapter 2 I hope you's like. This one is all Harleys Pov, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You know Doc, you're the first one to not show a hint of fear in my presence why is that?" He grins leaning forward. He was trying to intimidate me, if I was being honest he was, but if I let he see I was scared he would either try to physiologically break me in to a distraught mess unable to work again or kill me. I'd prefer the later of the two if it came down to it.

"Fear is just a lack of a better word for thing we don't understand or like, something irrational, something taught to us as a child to keep us in check." I reply casually, if I can keep this Faćade of me disinterested in who he is then maybe... just maybe I can make a break through with him... "Do you have any fears Mr Joker"

"Oh Toots, when you've been to hell and back nothing scares you anymore." He chuckled, once again giving me his infamous silver smile. I couldn't help but smirk and ask, 'how so?' to throw him off, his face flashed with confusion, to anger then amusement with something else lurking within those bright green eyes, he's red lips stretched across his face as he turned into another fit of giggles, "You're good Doc, I'll give you that. But then if I tell you what the journey to hell was like then I'd lose all the mystery behind who I am and where I cam from."

"So you're scared that if all is known about you people won't fear you anymore?" I ask after analysing him for a second. It was no secret that the Joker had a lot of missing background history, no one knows who he really is or was for that matter, no one knows where he came from or what his motives where other than the fact he found it funny.

"Like you said Doc, we fear what we don't understand." He winked at me before slouching back in his chair as a knock on the door sounded shortly followed but to guards and Mike coming to escort the Joker back to his cell, "Same time next week Toots?" He chuckled before the guards grabbed him and started shoving him out my office. Mike glared daggers at him before looking at me with a softer expression.

"How was it?" he asked taking a seat in front of my desk. I scribbled down some notes regarding the Joker, it seems as though my approach had been some what successful today but who know how long it would last.

"Interesting it would seem," I reply closing his file before opening up the next one, Pamela Isley A.K.A Poison Ivy.

"Did he say anything?" Mark asked eyeing the now closed folder on my desk. I know he wants to read it… It was a curiosity most kids and adults these days in Gotham had; we'd grown up with the news of the Joker and countless others causing chaos around Gotham. None of us where strangers to the threat of danger lurking on our streets, but we all wanted to know the madman and his methods. There where clubs and a secret nightlife in his honour, kids who dye their hair a dull green and wearing cheep ripoff suits in some weird fantasy that he'll praise them and take them under his wing. Anyone of us would do anything just to have the Joker look at us and give some of his attention to us… We where the few fucked up adults in this world that has a taste for danger.

"You know I'm bound by law about not discussing things about what he's said to other people." I raise an eyebrow at him and chuckle. He snapped his eyes back to me and chuckled with me.

"Can't blame a guy for being curious, I'll let you get back to work Harlz." He said getting up and leaving

* * *

After what had seemed only a few hours at work, I pulled up in front of the apartment block I shared with my sister. Looking down the like of cars I didn't see her car parked among them, it was weird she never usually went out on a Thursday night at least not until it was really late and one of the secret nightlife raves where happening. As I reached our apartment and I fumbled around in my bag for my keys the door suddenly opened. I jumped and let out a squeal seeing my sister standing there her lips pressed together tight in attempt not to laugh.

"Alright?" she asked, still holding back her laugh. I glare at her and push past to get in, I dropped my bag on the counter and hopped up on it as I took my heels off and sighed. Looking at the lounge I can see her laptop, hard drives and a few dishes on the table… She didn't go to college today.

"No more than usual, take the day off?" I ask raising my eyebrow and giving her the look. Our parents had died shortly after I had taken off for college my sister had to stay at our grandparents for a couple of years until she graduated and begged me to let her stay with me. How could I not refuse my baby sisters plea for help? Our grandparents both drive us mad.

"I didn't need to go in cause Baldy hasn't marked my essay and all my other assignments I've passed and handed in so if I went in today they would have said go home you're not needed in," she shrugged, leaning against the open door, "I ordered pizza tonight by the way, I can't be assed cooking."

"Alright, I'm guessing they're here?" I say as I grab a can of coke from the fridge and hop back up on the counter.

"Why else would I open the door?" She giggles. Just then a young guy from the pizza joint down the road appears from the stairs and looks at us.

"Er… Order for Rachel?" he asks shyly. Obviously a new guy judging by his voice and how sweaty he looked. My sister payed the guy giving him a tip and a wink making him more nervous before closing the door. We both burst into giggles at the poor boy as she handed me a box which I'm guessing was my pizza and we sat down.

"Rach, wheres your car? I didn't see it down stairs," I asked after a few bites into our meal. She gave me a blank look.

"I sold it," she shrugs tanking another bite of her pizza.

"Why'd you sell it?"

"I never used it and I could use the money, you know save up incase anything happens."

"Fair play, anything happening tonight?"

"Yeah but Penguin has taken over most of the scene now and the guy creeps me out, plus half the time the musics shit, the guys there are assholes and its not as fun." She shrugs again and looking up as me, smiling and bouncing a little "How was you're thing with him?"

"He's something alright," I smirk as I watch her face light up," his hair is more bright and green than any image or guy you see, his eyes are so electrified and dreamy and his smile is more blood chilling in person"

"Ah! You're so lucky you get to speak with him!" She sighs, falling back on the sofa, " Some of his henchmen are alright, Frost is scary though feel like he's going to shoot someone for looking at him the wrong way."

"When did you see Frost?" I gasp, I know Rach goes to these nightlife raves but I didn't know that Jokers henchmen did. I suddenly felt really worried about my sisters safety.

"Yeah but only once or twice, I think it was to make sure no one was taking the piss out of Joker or someone was going to try and kill us. It's weird I don't know exactly that goes on behind the scenes, you've been to a few as well you know what its like!" She laughs as we finish our meal. I gather the boxes and throw them in the trash. The thing was I knew what happened in these raves as did many people but we never discussed it in public other wise the police would shut it down. I wonder if Joker knew about these events? How would he feel knowing someone else took over? I couldn't help but thing about him, his mannerisms, he's pale skin, his tattoos, all of him… I knew from the moment I saw him, he would take up most of my thoughts…

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Next chapter I might write from Jokers Pov but I'm not sure... He'll be in it though!**

 **Hope you're having a good day where ever you are!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blonde Sorceress

**Hello, good day! I just got back from Airsoft and I typred this up when I sat a game out so ehh... IDK why but its fun to write this! So I shh now and let yous all read...**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

t's been three months since they locked me up in this dump of an asylum, so far I was the only high risk in the place which meant the was only one thing to do. Fuck with people's heads.

However, as fun as that is there's a certain doctor that I can't seem to break, her questions and answers some would view as unprofessional but the sure as hell where getting answers out of me. Every time I told her something that was revelling to her I'd mentally kick myself, wishing to jump over her desk to kill her for knowing to much... She'd just sit there smirking looking over her glasses her pale blue eyes piercing into my soul. Now I may be a man but the human part of me was long dead. But whenever I was in the same room as her I was aware of her presence like my body was somehow tuned to hers. I hated it. How could this blonde sorceress make me want to bend to her will? I'm the Joker for gods sake! I feel nothing for no one only joy at the suffering of others. Yet, I now also feel joy being in her office one to one letting her ask her questions only wishing I could do oh so much more to her.

Today was no exception, I sat "restrained" in my chair waiting for her to ask me her questions. Today I had decided that I'd play with her, see how far I could push before I hit a nerve.

"So Mister Joker, how are you today?" She asks setting her arms on the table giving me all her attention.

"No different than normal doll face, how are you deary?" I grin leaning forward. She smirked leaning back before lifting her glasses up to rest on top of her head.

"Same old same old."

"And your sister?" I ask innocently raising a brow. Her reaction was priceless. First was the confusion, then the realisation and finally the anger.

"How do you know about her?" She hisses glaring daggers at me. I chuckle.

"Oh come come dear Harleen! Surly you know of the night events she attends on my honour!" I laugh before continue doing my best to act innocent, "just over average hight, half red and half black well dark brown hair, nose piercings, pale, has the same eyes and little button nose you do? That her?"

"How. Do. You. Know. Her?" She hisses again through a clenched jaw.

"You've heard of Frost?" I grin leaning back smirking, she stands up hitting her hands on her desk.

"You're bluffing!" Fury clear in her expression.

"You know I'm not. How else would I know what she looks like and goes by the name Quinn?" I chuckle darkly, I can see that she wants to hit me. My moment was coming.

"Why are you stalking my sister?" She asked leaning over, it was taking all of her strength not to scream at me.

"I'm not, I just keep tabs on who I might choose to be my right hand and possibly my successor." It was true. I was no stranger to these night raves, I wouldn't go as my self obviously just because these young kids become star struck when they see me and then I'll just end up murdering them all. Her sister was clever I could see that, they way she held her self, it was rare for women to attend the night events unless they where whores but after doing some research Quinn had never so much as looked or acted like a whore she would talk with some of the henchmen; even play a few games of poker with them and won. Even my good old Jonny boy had his eyes on her.

"Why do you keep calling her "Quinn" and as far as I know she doesn't go to those things. How do I know you're men didn't just see her in the street and are trying to intimidate me?" She asks trying to remain calm still leaning over her desk. This was my moment. I shot up grabbing her throat bringing her face close to mine, the fear that shot throw her pale blue eyes was truly beautiful.

"Just like God the Devil knows all toots," I breath, here eyes where focused on mine before darting to my lips and back - biting her bottom lip, she thinks I didn't notice but I did, was she liking this? Could this blonde sorceress really be wanting to kiss me? How could she possibly like this? My blood boiled at the thought. But then... It is clear that she is just as clever as her sister... Maybe. Just maybe I could shape her into being my successor. Oh now this would be fun indeed.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! It's fun to be in the jokers head but these are early days so it will get a bit more messed up over time so ye...**

 **ALSO THE CLIPS FROM SUICIDE SQUAD! MY FACE HURTS FROM SMILING! J AND HARLEY ON DATE NIGHT AND AND SHES HOLDING THE CLASSIC JESTER SUIT! OMFG I AM SO HAPPY I NEED IT NOW!**

 **Ok I freak over, next chapter might be in Rachels Pov or Harleys or both... maybe both. Both is good...**

 **Hope you're having a good day where ever you are!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be Dead Soon

**Hello, good day! I'm sorry its taken a while to update but I'm having to attend to some personal issues lately and not been sleeping cause now of all times my insomnia decides to be a bitch but any who on with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

 _Rachels pov_

Life since mom and dad died had been difficult, not just cause they'd died but the fact I had to stay with my grandparents... Now don't get me wrong I love them but I wish they'd be the ones that had died... Like mom and dad where cool they understood me and what I wanted to do with life, I wanted to travel, I wanted to help my dad set up his business, I want to use my talking skills for good business. Yet, Gran and Paps couldn't see that, a woman was to make something of herself, either a doctor, lawyer or some other 'stable' carrier.

"Why can't you be more like your sister?"

"Why don't you choose to do something that gives back to the world?" Day in day out they'd say stuff like this to me. Day in and day out this was the shit that pushed me more into sneaking out at night to the night raves. To maybe just maybe be a business partner with one of the great criminals of Gotham... As fucked up as it was working for one of these guys was something, it was giving back to the world, sure it wasn't a stable carrier I could be killed for crossing someone or killed because of who I work for. However, if I played my cards right I could work for multiple guys or even manage to score big and have a permanent place.

Joker was that permanent place, the guy had been "killed" numerous of times but he always came back. Sure he was creepy as fuck up close but the guy knew his stuff, the men he had employed also knew their stuff. They didn't talk to people who didn't show they had talent, lucky I have the talent they need, after a few rounds of poker they knew I'm what they're missing. Hell Frost watches me like a hawk when I'm in the clubs, its kind of scary but its exciting at the same time; although he is kinda cute... But nope not getting on that shipwreck waiting to happen. What Harley didn't know this but out of the people who organise the Jokers fan posey's events I had worked my way up to being one of the organisers this allowed for more access to certain things.

I'm ripped from my thoughts as Harley storms into the apartment, throwing her stuff down and flopping onto the sofa opposite me.

"You alrigh-"

"He knows who you are." she cut me off, taking off her glasses and looking at me with concern filled her features.

"Who does?" I ask, not really wanting to know who she meant, I know she deals with a lot of creeps and I don't want the attention of the wrong guys.

"Joker, him and his clowns are watching you at the raves." she sighs, "Do you play poker with them when you go?"

"Fuck... He knows me?" I ask, sitting forward. The Joker actually knows about me? To be honest I didn't know what to feel, this was something I didn't imagine happening. Sure it's what I want but like I never ever thought it would happen... You know?

"What you look like and that you go but the name Quinn... Why do you call yourself Quinn?" Harley asks giving a disappointing sigh as she slouches more into the sofa.

"Well a number of reasons," I shrug again getting up and going to the refrigerator for a coke, " Don't want people using my real name or anything like that, plus no one here would dare call me Quinn." To my relief she laughed and got up and seemed less stressed out.

"Anythings going on tonight then?" She asks, letting her hair down and going to look for food.

"Yeah, in two minds about going cause one its Penguin and second bunch of the J gang want to go so might end up being a fight and I wanna see that." I laugh, Harley looks at me over her glasses that sit on the edge of her nose thinking.

"If you go can you possibly dig up some information about Joker?" She finally says with a smirk. This I liked. This was the sister I knew that wasn't all stressed out and paranoid.

"What type of information?"

"Anything you can find out. He seems to know a lot about you, I wanna know a lot about him." She smirks again, getting to work on making dinner. I pull out my phone and log on to the form group we have for the Joker sending out a message that we where go for tonight. I understood what Harley wanted and I was going to give it to her, hopefully by this it will prove that I'll be an asset to the Joker...

Or I'll be dead within the next few months.

* * *

 **You know when you have ideas for a story thats a good few chapters in but you're struggling to write stuff to get it to that point? I gots that.**

 **But 4 days till the movies out! I'm so freaking hyped! And Theres something at the end of the credits, if its not Joker babies I'm gonna be sad... And and the pic Leto shared of Harley and Joker being so close! OMG I WANT TO SCREAM!**

 **GA!**

 **Okay so next update probably wont be up till after the movie so I will not spoilz for people who don't see it this week so yes...**

 **Please let me know what you think, I'm really enjoying writing this stuff :3**

 **Good day/night where ever you are!**


	5. Chapter 5: Purrs Like a Kitty

**Hello, good day! I've seen SS and OMFG IT IS THE BEST FUCKING THING! GAH! ye, anyway heres chapter 5 ^.^**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

 _Harley's pov_

After I asked Rachel to do some digging on Joker things at work began to get stressful, Joker stopped talking and got into a fight and has been in the solitary confinement, Harvey Dent was now in Arkham and I was soon to be treating him, Poison Ivy was now cooperating with me manly due to the fact that I got a plant and talked to it in hope to show Ivy that I wasn't just another meat bag that didn't care for the earth.

I sighed as I sat back down at my desk taking a sip of my coffee, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

It was Rachel, ' _He likes cats.'_ I quickly typed up a reply, my session with the Joker was about to begin any second now. The little bubble appeared on the screen that she was typing when the door opened to revile Mark, a new security guy and the Joker himself grinning like a madman. My phone buzzed again as Mark and the other guy sat Joker down and made sure he was restrained. I quickly glared at my phone, ' _He purrs like a cat when he likes something, and likes cat all I could get, now gnight x'_ I couldn't help but smirk at her message.

"Something amusing Doc?" he asked leaning forward in his chair, grinning. He was playful today... I'll play along.

"Oh nothing that interesting, just happened to get a kitty this weekend." I smirk leaning forward, he looked amused.

"That's... lovely." he purred, hopefully I'll get somewhere today.

"Do you like cats Mr J?" His eyes lightened up.

"Depends on the cat doll," He said thoughtfully before purring, "But I like the kitten in front of me." He was trying this again. For the past month he'd been flirting with me and I cant say I don't like it. Just to have the Jokers attention on me and only me did make me feel special.

"Now now Mr J, you know the rules here." I sigh sitting back in my chair lifting my glasses up and looking at him, smirk still in place.

"And what makes you think I follow the rules?" He chuckled darkly, edging more closer to me.

"You like breaking the rules?"

"Doll when you've been to hell and back you tend to not give a shit about rules and governments or any of that shit others care about." He laughs, he now stands up and began to walk around the room. He started doing this a few weeks ago, others would have panicked and asked for him to remain seated or even had him restrained to the chair. I choose not to, giving him the sense that he was free to do what he wanted got him to talk a bit more. A risk I was willing to take.

"You going to keep that jacket on or you going to take it off?" I ask raising a brow, others wouldn't have noticed it but luckily Rachel managed to warm me that he can slip out of the straitjackets and I could see the jacket hanging off him more that it should.

"How long have you know?" He asks as he slips it off.

"For about five minuets now," I chuckle seeing that he was clearly frustrated at how I called him out. He comes up and crouches down next to me his face blank of expression. I'd been warned about this, he was judging me. Whether I be worthy to live or die. Rachel had warned me that if I spoke to him when he was deciding I'd die, if i answered his questions wrong I'd die, if I ever ended up in this situation, I'd probably die.

"You are just a little minx aren't you." He chuckles standing up and leaning into me, I could smell his breath, the faint smell of sweat on his skin. He brushed some of my hair behind my ear, his face coming to my neck smelling me, purring, I stayed still I couldn't move. He played his left hand on my lips before tracing them with his index finger. "You aren't like the others I've met, I'll make something of you yet, my little harlequin." he mumbled possibly to himself before looking me dead in the eyes, slowly moving in and kissing me...

* * *

I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I've been busy getting ready for college and looking to move and yeah just adulting.

I hope you all like and will try to update at the beginning of next week, I'm happy to see that you guys are liking this and the next chapter will be longer and have some more Harley and J flirty flirt in it :)

Good day/night to you all!


	6. Chapter 6: She'll be the death of me

***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

 _Harley's pov_

The rest of the day I was in a daze... He's kissed me. The Joker kissed me! I don't know how to feel about it, on one hand I was thrilled that the Clown Prince of Crime had kissed me but then... the Clown Prince of freaking Crime, mass murderer, gangster... had kissed me. It was a gentile kiss, sincere, he'd meant the kiss there was more behind it than he was letting on. The Joker never made or acts on physical contact, he never acted out sexually to others. But why had he kissed me? Why? I know it wasn't to mess with me, that wasn't how he worked. He would have had me on the table gasping for air as he chokes me, he'd hit me or he'd mentally break me and mess with me that way. Yet acting out with physical, intimate contact? No. It's not his way.

Could he though? He was known to do thinks out of the ordinary but this would be a first... I need information. Pulling my phone I quickly called Rachel. If I didn't call her it be 5PM before she'd join the world of the living. The phone line buzzed its sixth tone before she answered.

"Rach, I need info ASAP." I say quickly, I hear her grown and shift in her bed.

"What you need?" she mumbles, sleep clear in her voice, I feel bed for waking her but I need information.

"J, he ever had a lady? You know like lover type thing?" I ask feeling my face get hot. My stomach suddenly filled with nerves... What if Joker did have a lover? What if he was a playboy and kept it quiet? What if he had a family he kept hidden away as many criminals do these days... Why do I care if he's intimate with someone? I shouldn't care if he is or isn't...

"No, he never takes a lover, unless he's really fucked over on drugs and alcohol and they are too just so they can do the deed and not remember it or at least thats what I've been told," She sighs,"Why? What happened? Did he do something?"

"No no no, just some things have come up and just wanna have some info on it before I go on to question him further." I say quickly, mentally kicking myself, the only times I talk quickly is when I'm lying. Rachel knew this and I silently pray that she's to tired to pick up on my tone. "Oh! Also I'll be home late, gotta file some paper work and have a meeting later tonight."

"Ok cool cool, see you when you get in." she grumbles, she didn't pick up on my lie, mentally giving my self a high five. "Anything else before I go?"

"Nope that all, love ya"

"Ye Ye love you too night" she mumbles again before the line goes blank, I couldn't help but giggle at her she was so tired these days cause I had her going out most nights to find out info on J. But it was paying off, the inside information was helping me put his character together, he was... a genius there where no other words. Sure he did unspeakable things that would drive anyone insane but actually looking at his work, the way he carries out deals, the way he chooses those who he surrounds him with is a the work of a genius, a beautiful genius. The way he looks, and the way he acts do come across as if he was insane but it was just a mask. Underneath it all he was smart and beautiful... His pale skin and bright green hair where beautiful, his tattoos and smile... I couldn't help bit sigh at the thought of him...

Oh no.. no no no no no no! I can't be falling for him... I can't possible be falling for a murderous, manipulative, psychopath, weird, ridiculous, joke loving, genius... I'm insane, I'm going insane. I can't keep treating him. I should pass him on to someone else... But I can't. I won't. Maybe if, if I act on these feelings that we both have for each other I could cure him...

* * *

 _Joker's pov_

I lay on my cold metal bed staring up at the celling, it had been 13 hours since I had left _my Doc._ I couldn't help but reminisce about our encounter. Her soft skin, her strawberry scent, her soft cherry flavoured lips... A purr escaped my lips, she was just so... good. Never in my life had I felt this way about a woman since me rebirth, it was strange... Sure as a guy I had needs but that was always a drunkin' quick fuck somewhere private where no one would see and easy to leave the bitch so she wouldn't follow me. But my dear Doctor Harleen Quinzel was something else... I couldn't help but feel overly protective of her, the need to be close, to touch her, to be intimate...

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a familiar buzz at my cell door, I slowly turn my head to see the blonde sorceress walk into my cell making sure no one saw her and looking nervous.

"Why Doc, why the special visit?" I ask slowly sitting up. She stands by the door and fiddles with her fingers, she was like a deer in headlights.

"I just came to talk to you... Off the records." She says trying to keep a professionally stance. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well why don't you come here and talk to Daddy," I grin, he cheeks glow a faint shade of pink it was beautiful.

"I'd prefer to stand here Mistah J." She smiles weakly.

"So whats on your mind Doll?" I ask stretching positioning myself to face her.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asks bluntly, all professionalism gone. I smile, theres my Harlequin.

"Why wouldn't I?" I shrug, "You're a pretty lady, I'm a pretty guy why not have a little fun?"

"Cause you don't have a little fun without it being with a whore throwing herself at you and being doped up." She hisses. Oh, I've struck a nerve... _Purrfect._

"Done your research..." I mumble, standing up and slowly walk up to her, she, smartly, starts walking back. I don't stop till she was backed against the wall, I place my hands on either side of her head and purr. " But that was the old me... I've grown old of those bitches and want someone who can keep up with me someone who I know has my back, someone who I can pass on my empire to... Someone who's like me..."

"And w-wh-who would that be?" She stammers, her breathing had picked up, her eyes staring into mine with wonder with a hint of fear...

"You of course," I chuckle, "But I have so much more for you planned, I need your help, will you help me?"

"Anythin- I mean yeah what do you need?" She asks with curiously, leaning in to me slowly.

"You." I whisper before closing the distance between us. I hated myself for being so openly kissing her and not being intimidating. What was it with her that made me feel like this? I should kill her here and now... but I can't help but purr as I feel her kiss me back, pulling me closer...

This woman will be the death of me... Unless I kill her first.

* * *

 **Okay, so I felt bad for the super short chapter yesterday so I've spent the past few hours typing this up to make up for it and can I just say every time I check to see how this storys doing, more and more of you are following and faving it and it makes me wee heart happy.**

 **I just want to thank you all for your support and the fact you take time out your days to read this story it makes me feel so happy.**

 **And to the few who review it I'm glad you and i quote "Love it" just reading this makes me so so happy and ah I wanna hug ya's!**

 **Well Good day/night to you all and hope you have a wonderful day and enjoyed this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The battered, Bloodied King

***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

 **-Drug's Being Used-**

 **Desclamer: Don't do Drugs kids I've warned y'all so heres chapter 7**

* * *

 _Rachel's pov_

My lungs began to scream for air, I quickly drew in another breath before letting out the one I'd been holding. My head began to hum, I brought the blunt in my hand back up to my lips and taking another long drag. I could feel the effects taking hold with each drag, my body became lighter, relaxed, I felt the stupid stoner grin take place and my eyes become more droopy. Ever since Harley had me get info on Joker my insomnia came back and was a bitch, that and the fact when ever I closed my eyes I could still hear the clubs music and the lights flashing behind my eyelids... It was hell. But the weed helped... A bit.

See unlike stoners who get high for fun or to help them 'relax', I just smoked the stuff to help me sleep, see when ever I smoked a joint or blunt after about 30 minuets I'd be passed out asleep for hours. But if I didn't I'd be up for two days before eventually getting 4 hours sleep and repeating the process. If I had told Harley she would have got me to the doctors and been given some pills that either don't work, so I'd end up taking more, then end up dead due to an overdose on the damn things. Yet, with a secret little smoke before I go to bed? Harmless.

I looked down onto the street below and watched the world go by, something about watching the world whilst high just gave it some sort of hum... Just watching cars pull in and out of the street, see the patrol cops drive by, just everything just became more interesting... I watched the cops pull in to the sidewalk and proceed to get out and walk up to my building... Strange. Only old people live in this building except me and Harlz. I quickly finished the blunt and threw the end out the window, waving the little smoke in the room out the window. When there was a knock at the door... Fuck. My high quickly disperse and my senses are all heightened. Well there goes my sleepy time.

Please don't let it be the cops. Fuck its the cops. They saw me smoking and I'm busted. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

I slowly walked to the door, looking out the peephole, to see the two cops. Fuck... Goodbye sweet sweet freedom, looks like Grans and Pawps was right I'm the fuck up of the family. I slowly opened the door to the two officers.

"Erm.. Hi?" I say as normal as I can. Both cops give me a blank look before the one on the left clears his throat.

"Miss Rachel Quinzel?" He says seriously. His partner stares at me eyes narrowed, thinking... he fucking knows I'm high.

"Thats me." I reply, taking slow calm breaths as my hearts beating away like a race horse. The fucking know. I'm so fucked.

"We're here to escort you to Arkham Asylum." He states calmly, his partner leans forward a little sniffing. Fuuck!

"Arkham? What Why? I've done nothing." I quickly blurt out looking at both of them, my breathing and heart rate begin to pick up again.

"We know, it involves your sister, you're her emergency contact, we where told you don't drive so where here to escort you there to get her." The right one says clearly amused by my reaction. Fucker.

"Oh okay," I say grabbing my keys and closing the door, following the two officers to their car. Fucker as I have now named him still seemed amused.

"So.." Fucker starts," I'm guessing you're using that for medicinal reasons?" he asks slyly.

"Why else would I use it?" I reply calmly," Wanna see my card?"

"Na na its cool Q." He smirks. Then it clicks, he knows who I am. I try my best to think of where I've seen him, he wasn't part of J's crew he was an outsider...

"You's got a name?" I ask, still trying to figure out where I've seen him before.

"Paul." He replies, "and my partners Andy, don't worry we ain't gonna turn in a nineteen year old for smoking pot. Bad business for the big guys you know?"

"Big guys? Guessin' you don't mean the GCPD?" I smirk. Both Andy and Paul exchanged a chuckle.

"Day jobs Q." Andy mumbled.

"Yeah we heard you're good Q," Paul says as he pulls to a stop at the gate of Arkham. Paul quickly clears with the guard why we where here and are let through. I go to exit the car once Paul's pulled up outside the main building, "Penguin wants you Q. We've all been watching you, if you're interested in joining and been taken under his wing call this number." he hands me a small business card plain and black with small golden numbers on it.

"I'll need ta think about it, thanks for the lift boys." I say quickly getting out of the car and heading in to reception to find out what the hell has happened to Harley, she better not be dead. The receptionist gives me a visitors pass and directs me where to go. I get the lift up to the forth floor, A and E.

I rush in looking for Harley only to find her laying in a bed unconscious, opposite none other than the battered, bloodied King himself...

* * *

 **Can I just say I love you guys? Cause I do and I'm so glad to hear that you are enjoying this so far.**

 **I thought I'd do this chapter from Rachel's pov and give her some spotlight time then next chapter will be Joker or Harley as I promest last chapter but I changed my mind, y'all will get your H &J time dont worry**

 **Please feel free to review, fav or follow cause either one of them lets me know that you're enjoying this story :)**

 **So Good day/night to you all and I shall see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: My Hero

***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

 _Jokers pov_

I look at the young woman standing by _my doctor_ , so this was the little Quinzel my boys loved. Her blue eyes stared into mine, almost like she was challenging me, she showed no sign of fear in fact, she showed no emotion. I was already beginning to like her...

"What happened?" she asks pulling a chair up to sit next to her sister.

"What happened with her? You'll have to earn the right to know that Sweet cheeks." I chuckle getting comfortable in the bed. It wasn't comfortable or anything but it was a hell of a lot better than that shitty metal thing in my cell.

"Oh I can find out about her later, I mean I can ask any nurse of doc what happened with her," She smirked leaning back in her chair, what was she doing? "What happened with you? I mean its not like Bat brains is in here and beat you up."

"Careful. Don't forget who you're talking to kid." I growled, the girl had balls. I liked that. There was something about a woman who carried herself with such confidence I admired.

"And don't forget who you're talking to." She smirked. She was playing my game, little devil.

"Quinny Quinn Quinn, I've heard so much about you, didn't believe my boys when they talked about you." I chuckled, she had an amused smirk on her face when Arkham himself walked in.

"What is he doing here unwatched?" Arkham yelled, his old red face glaring at me.

"Oh what am I gonna in here Arkham old?" I say in a sing song voice, it always creeped the old man out. Honestly I hope to one day cause the old man to have a heart attack just for the fun of it.

"Can it clown." He growled at me before turning to Quinn, " Miss Quinzel are you alright? He didn't try anything did he?"

"He's chained up to the bed and not moved, so yeah I'm fine apart from the obvious reason to why I'm here." Quinn say's casually before growling out the lest bit, she didn't like Arkham either... Hmm maybe she is the 'man' I've been missing. Jonny has already spoked out for her saying she'd be an asset... Maybe she can join him in being my right hand. A grin spread across my face, I'll need to inform Jonny boy to start her training...

"Ah well yes, would you mind me talking here or in private?" he stammers quickly. Quinn rolled her eyes and sitting up straight glaring daggers at Arkham.

"Just tell me what the hell happened, I've been at work all night with college work and my actual job and I'm really tired and want to get home. I don't need the delaying in finding out what the hell happened to my sister, if I wasn't tired as hell right now I'd probably be freaking out and raining holy hell on who ever did this to her. So start talking now please." She said with such authority I got goosebumps on my pale flesh... she was perfect. I couldn't help the chuckle escape my lips. She glaired over at me with the same daggers in her eyes that she was giving Arkham, "Wanna share in on the joke?"

"No no you're quite alright there young lady." I chuckle leaning back in the bed and close my eyes. Oh yes she would make a great auditing to my boys.

* * *

 _Harley's pov_

 _He was on top of me, pinning me down. My heart beat was racing. I was going to die. I was going to die in the hands of a mad man..._ _My vision began to fade, images of my life flashed before my eyes, from the first memory I have waking up on christmas day with my parents, them telling me they where having Rach, to meeting Rach and holding her, seeing her grow up, my first kiss, the first time I had sex, my parents dying, all the years at college, Rachel eventually moving in with me, meeting him, our first kiss, our second kiss... up till now. As I took my last breath I heard a door open, to gasps and a growl of furry. The pressure on my body was suddenly taken off me and something hit me hard as the darkness consumes me._

"So when can I take her home?" I hear Rachel's voice ask.

"As soon as she's discharged from here," Arkham's whiny voice replied, I couldn't stop the grown leave my lips as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Rachel smirked looking at me.

"Oh don't look to worried there." I reply, slowly sitting up, "Doctor Arkham, I hope this insolent hasn't caused to much trouble."

"Always so professional." I hear Joker chuckle, I spot him across the room and see his battered and bloodied face... My heart sank at seeing him like that but then it clicked... he was the one who saved me... My hero. I hear Rachel chuckle under her breath too... I give her a side glare to see her wink at me subtly. She better explain this later.

"Doctor Quinzel, I'm relieved to see that you're alright. As protocol you will have to take a week off to recover and if you want you can report the two individuals involved. As well as no longer being their Doctor." Arkham stated proudly, he knew this would happen, he wanted the Jokers case from the beginning to get all the glory of treating Gothams Clown Prince.

"Only one will be reported and that will be Mr Maxwell. Mr Joker was the one to save me had he not been for him I would have been dead." I reply, slowly getting off the bed. Arkham and the two other guards in the room gasped and looked at Joker who was laying back in the bed with his eyes closed, his famous smirk in place.

"Well shit." Rachel chuckled looking at the Joker with an amused smile.

"Right well Doctor if you're feeling will you can return home with your sister, as for you two boys come with me, we will take care of Mr Maxwell as well as sort some security for him." Arkham said more to himself that to us in the room, him and his guards left the three of us alone. Rachel looked at me and nodded before getting up and going to wait outside for me. I cautiously got up and walked over to Mr J. His eyes slowly opened and looked at me, smirk now gone, in his eyes I could see worry and his concern for me.

"Thank you Mr J..." I say shyly... He moved to quickly for me to react as I was pulled down to him in an embarrass.

"I thought I was too late." He mumbled into my neck, I pulled away and quickly kissed him, he purred into the kiss and growled as I pulled away. I bit my lip and smiled at him.

"Don't want to be caught now do we?" I say quietly moving away from him still smiling.

"Mmm even when hurt you still like to tease Daddy don't you, you little Minx." He says with his own smile, his eyes full of lust.

"How else would I keep Daddy's attention?" I ask innocently biting my lip and walking out the room. I see Rachel waiting by the lift, we quickly make our way out of the building, Arkham had my things brought to the front desk and Rachel took my car keys. She drove as fast as she could to get us home when she pulled out a black card and handed it to me.

"It's from Penguin," She says gripping the wheel tighter, her eyes fixed on the road. "He offered me a job."

"Are you going to take it?" I ask looking at her, she looks at me for a second before sighing and looking back at the road.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **I had a spare moment so I thought I'd use it and type up this chapter for you guys :)**

 **I hope you liked it, please let me know. More H &J next chapter I promise!**

 **Good day/night to you all and I shall see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Yes

***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

 _Harleys pov_

It had been three days since I'd been giving my time off from Arkham and it sucked. I really just wanted to get back to work and be able to see him and talk to him... I hated to admit it but I missed him... The past three months since he'd kissed me had been the best three months in my life. He knew how to make me laugh, I knew how to make him laugh, he shared some of his darkest secrets with me and I him but was strictly off the record, he gave me information I could dot down to show for our sessions together so no one suspected anything.

I tried to keep busy with things to do round the house but there was nothing, Rachel always cleaned up when I was at work or sleeping so now we both just sat in the lounge, her on her laptop typing up something and I 'watched TV', nothing interesting was on though... I couldn't help but let the sigh I was holding out.

"You alright?" Rach asks looking over her laptop at me. I could see the bags under her eyes, the late nights and college where taking it out on her. I suddenly felt guilty about having her work the late nights even though I knew she enjoyed them.

"How do you sit about here all day like this?" I ask slouching down in the sofa more. She smirked, closing her laptop.

"Most of the time I'm asleep so you know" She laughs, looking to the TV. I see her expression change to one of concern, and mutters "Fucking hell." I turn my attention back to the TV where breaking news was playing, in bold black letters it read, 'JOKER ESCAPED FROM ARKHAM'. Oh no...

"Did you know he was planning thing?" Rachel asks uneasy, looking at me with concern. I understood her concern, if Joker goes back to his night clubs someone will mention that Rach has been asking about him... That that information is being fed back to me... As well as the fact that Penguin, currently Jokers biggest rival at the moment was wanting to hire her... No good could come of this.

"No. What are we gonna do?" I ask her, as much shit as I was in she was equally as deep in it with me.

"Pray he doesn't find us." She sighs changing the channel to something to take our minds off it.

"You don't believe in God though" I laugh trying to lighten the mood. She looks at me with narrow eyes and smirks.

"I do when he becomes useful." She says, getting off the sofa and walking away.

"Do you think he knows where we live?" I ask her, she comes back holding out a grape soda to me and goes back to where she was previously sitting.

"Honestly, I don't know," She says opening the can in her hand, "Wouldn't put it past him though, he's unpredictable remember."

"Yeah I know, here was me thinking I'd get a relaxing week off." I chuckle running my hands over my eyes letting out another sigh.

"Oh I am truly sorry to hear that doll face." A dark chuckle came from behind us. Both Rach and I spun around and saw the clown prince himself standing, there with an amused grin on his face, in the hallway leading to the bedrooms, a bearded man stood just behind him.

"How the actual fuck did you get in here?" Rachel asks looking at both of them. She was pissed, she had every right to be... but she was walking on dangerous territory. I on the other hand was happy to see him... My hero had come to see me. Joker doesn't break eye contact with me as he advances forward towards me.

"One of the bedroom windows where open." The bearded man says casually, staying in the door way.

"Jesus," I hear Rachel curse, but she sounded so far away, I was to busy being lost in his pale grey eyes to care. His hand came up to my cheek cressing it before he places a soft kiss on my lips. "Aw hell no, did you know about this?"

"Boss does what he wants."

"Yeah but, God."

Joker chuckles against my lips pulling away from me to look at Rachel.

"Oh come come now Quinny, surly I'm not all that bad, besides I've got a job offer for you." He says as he jumps over the sofa and sits next to me, placing an arm round me and putting his feet up on the small coffee table.

"I'm listening." Rachel says crossing her arms, glaring at him. I know how bad she wanted to work for Joker...

"You my dear will be working with my dear old Jonny boy over there, you's both will deal with the stuff I currently can't since I just escaped Arkham and they'll be looking for me." he says pulling me closer to him.

"So its just till the heat dies down on you?" She asks, she's trying to sound unamused by the offer but I could see how thrilled with it she really was.

"Think of it as a trial period, if you like the job its yours if not so be it." He says in a sing song voice. Rachel narrowed her glare at him... Please don't say something stupid Rach.

"Alright I'll bite for now." She says nodding her head a little. Joker smirks and looks to the man who I'm assuming is Jonny.

"Right come on Shorty, we got work to do." Jonny says walking past us and to the actual front door, Rachel gets up and follows, she quickly turns around and looks at me and J.

"You kids behave, I don't wanna have to clean up a dead body when I get back." She says with a smirk before closing the front door behind her. Joker and I look at each other and both laughed.

His eyes stared into mine, filled with lust, he slowly began to close the gap between us. Our lips met and his tongue swept across my bottom lip, before sucking it on between is own and gently sucking on it, I let out a small moan but thats all it took before his tongue darted into my mouth. Our tongues both battled for dominance before he became impatient, growling as he took control over my mouth. He slowly pushed my back, so that I was laying on the sofa with him above me. I move my hands to go through his lushs green hair, wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me, I can begin to feel him harden between my legs. He suddenly breaks the kiss, I couldn't help but giggle at seeing his red lipstick being smeared all over his chin and his nose, his expression serious.

"Do you want this?" He asks in all seriousness, no hint of a joke, no crack of a smile. Did I want this? Do I want a life with the madman in front of me? Do I want to break all the rules in work to be with this man? Would I risk my sanity for him...

"Yes."

* * *

 **Gah! So my sleeping pattern is completely fucked and I start college on Monday so double fuck. But hey what better way to beat insomnia by writing another chapter for you lot eh?**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kiki2901: Glad to here you're enjoying it :)**_

 _ **Invader Johnny: Tbh taking a job with Penguin or Joker isn't great but then it is looking at who's the lesser of two evils but then Rach just want's to work for one of the big guys.**_

 _ **DonnaJossee: Thanks Mom... Idk but like everything you review I just think thanks mom and feel proud of writing this. We both know I'm weird here so lets just move on, Rach hasn't made her mind up yet, but has jumped at the chance to work for J cause hes J and we all love him here. I love you too dear!**_

 _ **LovetheKlaroline: They are cute together I just love them so much. Thank you for your review too!**_

 _ **Bridgey: Thank you for your support and review!**_

 _ **BabyYuuki1342: I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, hope you liked this chapter too!**_

 **Okay, so I'm off to sleep now before it gets too late now.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what your thoughts are :)**

 **Good day/night to you all!**


	10. Chapter 10: My little Harlequinn

***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

 **-Sex- theres no other way to put it...**

* * *

 _Jokers pov_

"Yes." She breaths, her eyes now clouded with lust. Could I really be falling for this woman? Could I honestly feel things such as love? What ever the hell it was it made me want to be with this woman, protect her, love her and fuck her. Since I became the real me, I'd never been with another woman. I never had the need to be with another human intimately unless it was killing them slowly.

But dear Doctor Harleen Quinzel, made me want to give her the world and fill her life with riches and pleasure. I hated the fact I was like this but at the same time I didn't care, I just wanted this woman.

"Careful. Once you agree to this there is no turning back." I purr, bitting her ear lobe. I here her let out a moan and feel her lean into me. I couldn't help but chuckle, she was just so... good.

"Please Mistah J..." she whimpers bitting her lip looking at me begging me to continue. I smile and pick her up, she was as light as a feather, her legs wrapped around my waist. I started to kiss her neck as I felt myself grow harder and my pants get tighter. "Room on the right is mine." she squeaked out as I bit into her neck. "You realise after this, you're life will never be the same again." I say getting lost in her pale blue eyes.

"I know but I want this, I want this thing we have to real." She breaths out, her hands go to my neck and pull me down to her lips. I smile into her lips before hungrily devouring them, my red lipstick was being smeared all over her face the way it should be.

Kicking the bedroom door open then shut it behind us, I quickly walked over to her bed. I broke away and carefully laid her across the mattress. I looked down at her. Her lips were stained red from my kisses, and I could see the hardened peaks of her breasts through her shirt. She was staring at me with a mixture of longing and desire. I ached just looking at her. I bent down between her parted knees and lay on top of her, my elbows supporting me so I didn't crush her. I reached up and took a strand of her hair between my fingers, lightly grasping the silkiness of it in my hand. I looked back down at the young woman under me.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered. I mentally scold myself for being so open round her but then I couldn't help it…

She reaches up and runs her thumb from my green hair to my temple before moving her hand down to the side of my cheek. She stays there for a moment, just watching my expression as I responded to her soft touch. Her hand moves to clasp the back of my neck. With the slightest pressure, she pulls me to her and our lips met again.

I caress her mouth with mine, learning the exact feel of it. I hear her moan impatiently as I brushed light kisses on her lips and to the corner of her mouth. She wraps her arms around the back of my head and forces a more permanent lock of our lips. Her tongue licks the line of my mouth. I open it and relished the feel of her tongue mating with mine.

I move my hand slowly down her neck to her breast. My fingers cup the top of her curve, cherishing the softness. I could feel her hardened peak pressing against my hand. I run my thumb over it as I hear her breath increase. I took her erect nipple and rolled it gently with my finger and thumb. She groaned in response. I broke away from her mouth and soon replaced my hand with my lips. I begin sucking hard through the cloth of her shirt causing her back to lift off the bed slightly.

I leaned back so that I would rest on my knees, bringing her up so that she was in a sitting position. I reached down and took the hem of her shirt and lifted it off her. Her eyes were burning with desire as I reach around her and unhooked her bra. The straps dropped teasingly down her shoulders before the material fell from her body. I quickly throw it across the room.

Harley lay back down. I followed her and began to worship her naked breasts fully. While my hand played with one breast, my mouth teased her other one, kissing the sides of her glorious mound before licking the peak at the very center. Her hands ran up my arms until they reached my head. She held me firmly to her as I began to suckle her in earnest. Her moans of ecstasy made my arousal twitch and become harder. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, her foot resting against my ass, using it to press me even more firmly against her.

I brake away from her and reached for the waist bend of her shorts. I run my hands along the outside of her ankles, moving slowly up her legs until I reached the hem of her panties. I slid one hand to her inner thigh and let it slip under the silky material hiding her from my view. I heard her breath catch as I find her bud of desire. I teased it until she was clutching at the pillow above her head.

I move my fingers to the very center of her. Her wet heat taunted me. I placed a finger at her entrance slightly and stopped. She bucks down on my hand in an attempt to have me enter her more fully. I removed my hand and hear Harley's soft cry of protest. I quickly removed her panties and returned to the area of her wanting. I run my fingers up and down the sensitive folds guarding her entrance. Her head began to thrash back and forth, her eyes closed tightly. I entered her, first with one finger and then another. I began to push up and down in a slow, erotic rhythm. Her body meeting each thrust of my fingers with one of its own. I could tell she was beginning to reach the point of no return, so I slowly removed my hand. Harley opened her eyes and glared at me angrily.

"Bastred," she hisses and I chuckled in response.

I grab the pillow from above her head and place it under her hips. Her legs fall apart automatically. I return to the core of her femininity, only this time with my mouth. With her legs braced over my shoulders, I leaned in towards the very heart of her. I teased her womanly bud with my lips, before parting her swollen folds with my fingers. I move my tongue to her heavenly gate and tasted the sweet nectar of her body. We both groaned as my tongue entered her. Harley reached down and held my head roughly to her body. I continued to pleasure her this way until I felt her begin to reach her peak again. This time I let her. I was bathed in her essence as her passion crested. Her body shook with rhythmic convulsions as I pulled away, kissing first one thigh then the other before getting off of her to remove my pants.

I returned quickly so that I was above her. She pulled me to her, our lips crashing together sensually. She reached down and took my shaft in her hands, her eyes widening as her fingers ran along the entire length of me. I reach up and cup her one cheek in my hand, moving my other hand so that it could entwine with hers. With her one hand still clasping my arousal, Harley guided me to her welcoming warmth.

We didn't look away from each other as I slowly slid into her, pausing as my tip became enveloped by her. Both of our breathing became shallow as I continued on, not stopping until I reached her hilt. Harley let go of my hand to move both of hers to my back where they clutched me desperately, her legs wrapping even tighter around me.

As I began to move, Harley's eyes fluttered shut. I pulled out almost entirely before slowly pushing back in. I began to kiss along her jaw, and then down to her neck as I began to increase the pace. Our bodies matched one another's perfectly. I tugged on her ear and pressed myself as close to her as I could possibly get. I kept our pace slow at first, enjoying the silky sensation of her around me. Our pacing picked up and soon became frantic as a small scream escaped Harley's swollen and stained lips. I felt her insides clench around me as she reached her pinnacle. I thrust a couple more times before I joined her, her shuddering contractions milking me as I exploded inside of her.

Once I began to come down from my high, I leaned my forehead tiredly against the mattress next to her ear and tried to catch my breath. Harley's legs and arms were still wrapped around me. I could feel her heart racing against my chest.

Finally I was one with _my little Harlequin..._

* * *

 **Right to I've never written anything sexual before but I hope this was good for J and Harley's first time...**

 **For those of you who are enjoying this nice side of J... It will all change soon so enjoy it while it lasts... You've been warned.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **MythStar Black Dragon: Glad you enjoyed the chapter lovely :)**_

 _ **snowangl05: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And I'm glad to here that it is diffrent from most Harley and J storys cause I wouldnt want it to be like the others lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **GoldRavenPrincess: 3 thank you lovely**_

 _ **StellaBellaDonna: My happy that you likey :3**_

 _ **Invader Johnny: Yeah he is for now...**_

 _ **Candy Momo: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and having Rachel within the story too! I wouldn't dare leave out the ACE Chemicals scene! It's my fave too :)**_

 _ **LovetheKlaroline: We can hope he doesn't but then who knows? Right? Well I do but thats besides the point... You'll find out sooner or later ;)**_

 _ **amelia ritter: Thank you deary :)**_

 _ **ElMarSuperstar: Right I've just read all your reviews and gurl, I'm howling. I've been smiling and chuckling at your reviews as the all popped up at once for me. I hope your insomnia has gotten better, mine has... I say at 23:45...**_

 **I've got work tomorrow so I'm gonna leave you guys with this chapter and go to bed... No one told me how hard it is to adult with college and a job... Like I just wanna stay in bed all day... But anyway**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what your thoughts are :)**

 **Good day/night to you all!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fuck

***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

 _Rachel's pov_

Johnny and I had been driving for an hour, we'd drove through Gotham and where now heading north out the city. I didn't know where we were going but honestly I didn't really care, Joker had pretty much highered me. Like fuck yeah! I knew Johnny wasn't taking me outta down to ditch me or kill me Joker would have done that straight away he wouldn't have Johnny do his dirty work.

"So, how long you been with him?" I ask, looking over at Johnny. He looked tired, wonder when was the last time he slept. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Bout nine years." He answered with a smile, turning his attention back on the road.

"So that makes you... like twenty sever or something?" I ask trying to work out how old he was, no one knew but we all had our guesses.

"Twenty five." He chuckled still not taking his eyes of the road.

"Fuck up." I say turning in my seat to look at him, "No way you're twenty five."

"What can I say working with the boss makes you age quicker." He laughs again, before looking at me raising his brow, "Don't be shocked if people think you're twenty six by the end of the year sweetheart."

"Right no sweetheart shit, you're cute but we just technically met."

"Ha ha, true there but lets be honest _sweetie_ we both know each other very well despite never meeting until now." He had a point I shrug and sit back in the car placing my feet up on the dash board as he pulls into a small road on the side and drives up it until a modern looking building comes into view... Was this Jokers secret base?

"You're not gonna take me in there rape and kill me are ya?" I laugh as Johnny pulls up out front cutting off the engine. He looks over at me and smirks.

"Na, I ain't the raping type." he chuckles getting out the car, I quickly follow, "And I ain't gonna kill ya either, like ya too much."

"The infamous Johnny Frost likes me?" I gasp dramatically, placing my hand over my heart. He starts laughing quietly to himself and I couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Well you did win nine poker games agains J's men and myself Quinn, gotta like a gal who can handle her cards." He winks before going into the house I follow after. The house was big... huge in fact. It was modern and open, Johnny walked through one room passing a bear skinned rug to another larger room filled with guns, bombs, knives, baseball bats, and all sorts of armer... Johnny was busy sorting something out as i walked by some paper work scattered on a large table in the room, plans of Arkham detailing escape routes, probably from breaking J out.

My eye's drifted over more of the plans, where I see 'QUINN' on some paperwork, I look back to see Johnny's still busy with whatever it is hes doing and walks into another room, quickly moving the paperwork out and reading it, it details everything I've done at the raves from every game of poker I've played with the guys to every person Ive talked to.. More worryingly there was a note on one of the papers, 'ASKS TOO MUCH ABOUT BOSS, PENGUIN WANTS HER RECRUITED, WORKING TOGETHER?'

Fuck.

Moving through some more of the documents I see some with Harley's pictures from her being out and about, some detailing her work with Joker. Had he figured out what she was doing? Suddenly there was a distinct _click_ behind me. I let out a sigh and turn round to see the green haired clown standing there, pointing a Colt Gold Cup Trophy 1911 purple pistol pointed at me. His face serious.

"Now, Quinn lets have a little chit chat shall we?" He says unnervingly kindly, his face slowly revealing his classic smile. It's weird, last time he smiled the same smile but it wasn't creepy... But now I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I was scared.

"What about?" I ask, trying not to show my fear, I'm smart enough to know thats what he wants, craves. Fear.

"Ah ah ah, I'll be the one to ask the questions. Got it?" He says in his sing song voice, still smiling. I nod at him, crossing my arms over my chest to stop them from shaking.

"How long have you been working for Penguin?" He growls out.

"I'm not working for him. He made an offer to me the day I came to the asylum to get my sister. I never responded to him." I say looking at him straight in the eye. Hoping he'd see the truth.

"If that's the case... Why have you been digging up information about me? Only my enemies would do that..." He purred out slowly coming closer to me, getting into my personal space to make me crack.

"You're a smart man, you know I'm not working for any criminals out there." I reply looking up at him, still looking into his eyes.

"So you are working for someone?" he purrs out, looking at me for a couple of seconds before lunging at me, throwing me against the table, crushing my throat with one of his hands, before growling in my ear "Who is it?"

"H- Har- Harley!" I gasp out, using all my strength to try and keep his weight off me. He starts laughing and lets go of me, i fall to the floor holding my neck as I try to steady my breathing.

"Why would you work for your sister? What would she possible need information on me for?" He laughs. I look up at him frowning my brows and slowly standing up.

"Cause she wants to know what you're like." I say, he stops laughing and looks at me waiting for me to continue, " She thinks I don't know but she likes you, she wants to help you and understand your ways, and from what I saw earlier you like her too. And thats something you don't do."

"You don't know what I do or don't do!" He growls out grabbing me by my throat again. His face inches from mine as he hisses out.

"I've been in the raves since I was fourteen and worked my way up to be one of the heads for your scene, you know we know you're guys and we know what your like better than the others. Yeah you're still unpredictable but theres something there that you like about my sister, why else would you answer her questions in your sessions together, why else would you save her?" I say quietly looking up at him. He lets go of my throat, turning around and running his hands through his hair. He turns back around and points at me.

"No one knows about what happens between me and your sister until I'm done with her. And you'll give up you're roll in those shitty raves, when I call on you, you come, when I tell you to do something you do it, if I tell you to kill you kill, if I tell you to leave you leave, do you understand." I says still pointing at me but walks closer to me.

"Yes." I reply crossing my arms over my chest again.

"Do not agree to this oath thoughtlessly. From this day on I'm you're boss, you'll work for me and die for me if need be." He creeps closer to me, he takes my chin between his thumb and his finger, " Do you want this?"

"Yes Boss." I say after a few minuets of thinking. He smiles proudly and calls for Johnny who comes out the other room and is now in some work out clothes, he leans against the door frame and smiles softly at me.

"You and dear old Johnny boy here are going to be working together, but first things first you need to learn how to fight before we move on. Once your training is complete well move on." He says walking away from me and heading back out the way Johnny and I had first entered.

"What about Harley though?" I call out to him, he stops and looks over he shoulder at me, his expression blank.

"Leave her to me." He growls out before leaving the room. I look back over to Johnny who's still smiling at me.

"Come on Sweetie, lets teach your little ass how to fight." He chuckles, I smile back.

Now this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Sorry I've taken you away from Harley and J they'll be in the next chapter don't worry. I hope you guys are liking Rachel cause I got some things planned for her in this that will work into whole story so ye...**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Invader Johnny: She's fine for now, haha.**_

 _ **ElMarSuperstar: Like I wanted their first time to be like niceish? the first time just because Harley is still Harleen and Joker is still being quite soft on her for now so it works for the time being.**_

 _ **GoldRavenPrincess: yes Joker will become the Joker we all know and love, you can see it a wee bit in this chapter but shit will happen that will make him more jokery? that make sense?**_

 _ **StellaBellaDonna: Sexy times are the best times, in the future we shall see it from both Harley and J's. Glad you liked it!**_

 _ **LovetheKlaroline: Thank you lovely!**_

 ** _emmaleewhittaker: Thank you! And what possible side ship? I don't know what you mean... *Runs away giggling*_**

 ** _Angelcataanna: I has given you more. Hope you enjoyed._**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what your thoughts are :) As I am now off to bed!**

 **Good day/night to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12: My Puddin

***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

 _Harley's pov_

It had been a couple of months since Joker broke out of Arkham and we'd begun our relationship. Surprisingly enough it was going well, I'd go to work as he'd come in from work, when I finished work he and I would have dinner, spend time together till 10:30pm when he'd go out to work and so on. Rachel had her college graduation and surprisingly passed despite her being heavily distracted with the work I asked her to do and the fact J has her training every hour of the day and takes her with him to work some nights, something to do with an upcoming plan of his.

It was currently 6pm, J and Rachel where no where to be found. I wanted to text Rach but I knew she was busy with J working and nether of them would be happy with me distracting them. So I load up my laptop and quickly update the records of the people I'd not done at work. It had taken me near an hour before I got a text from Rachel.

 _'We need your help, come now. Use the GPS in the car and select the one named 8181'_

I text back a quick reply and grabbed the things I'd need making my way out. Finding the destination 8181 I see its a place out north of Gotham... What would Rachel be doing up there? I stopped questioning what Rachel was doing and started to drive to this place. It had taken almost an hour to get to the place, it was out in a remote area as well as looking fancy as hell. Clearly it was one of Jokers hideouts... but damn this was beautiful.

As I shut off the car and get out I see Rachel standing at the door way, looking closer I see she has a couple of bruises and cuts on her face, as I get closer I hear that her breathing is a bit wheezy. What the hell happened?

"The Bats got Joker." She says before I could ask her anything, everything around me seemed detached... Had the bats done this to her? What had happened to my Puddin'?

"Explain it all now." I demanded. She nodded moved aside to let me in I saw Jonny at the end of the hall way, he looked rough but not as bad as Rach, he gave me a silent nod and escorted me to what seemed to be the living room. I sat down on on of the single plush chairs, Rachel and Jonny sat next to each other on the sofa next to it. Rachel let out a small groan as she sat down clutching her right side. Jonny instantly wrapped his arms round her and helped her sit down, the both exchanged a soft smile.

"Harls you have to understand that he'd been planning this for a while, before he knew who you and I were..." Rachel started, I nod slowly. "He'd captured Robin a while back and locked him up, J's men kept Robin locked up and moved him around so the bats couldn't find him." I nodded again, "Joker didn't plan to get involved with you but shit happens, thats why he kept everything hush hush with you and as to why he never brought you here."

"So what happened with Robin and Joker?" I ask. Rachel looked unsure how to answer and looked to Jonny.

"Robin died after J tried to get info out of him about Batman, we where in a warehouse on the east side and Batman found us there. However after us putting up a fight J told us to leave and he'd 'meet us on the other side' thats why were here. J stayed behind and taunted batman over how he kept Robin locked up, but..." Jonny explains but trails off. Rachel puts a hand on his knee and leans into him a little.

"But? Guys what happened?" I exclaim waving my arms and sitting on the edge of the seat, making them both jump.

"Robin died. He was just a kid Harls... He was only a couple of years younger than me... He was just a kid..." Rachel says looking at her feet, I could see the tears in her eyes. Jonny put an arm round her and rested his head against hers. I was in my own little world... Joker was taken in... a kid was dead... my sister was beaten up pretty good and all that was on my mind was how much I hated batman. He'd taken my Puddin. Beaten up my sister and basically killed this kid cause he couldn't find the kid and beat up a few lousy henchmen which has made me lose MY PUDDIN and hime BEAT UP my little sister.

"What we gonna do now then?" I ask once I'd calm down. I look at the two on the sofa to see them both looking at me confused. "What we gonna do to get J out?"

"Harley that could take months to plan, we'd need some people on the inside to help us with it all, we'd need to wait till our guys are back to full strength. Batman hit us pretty hard this time round. We won't be able to get him out over night..." Jonny explained, I nodded.

"Then we start planning. As I'm still his Psychiatrist I'll have one on one sessions with him and can run through some plans with him hopefully, you's two can work on getting people in on the inside, but don't let them know I'm involved. I can give you access on the inside better than any guard as I have full clearance." I explained thoughtfully, I see Jonny nod, he gets up and says he'd start making calls to guys to get them in and figuring out a plan. Leaving me and Rachel alone.

"The Bats hit J hard Harls, so when you see him don't be to surprised at how beaten up he is." Rachel warns as she lays back on the sofa letting out another small groan...

"You okay though?" I ask her.

"Few broken ribs, cuts and bruises other than that I'm fine" She chuckles, "Had to happen the second time I go on a big deal with Joker." I chuckle with her and see Jonny come back into the room, he and Rach exchange another smile as he passes through.

"Whats going on there? huh?" I ask smiling at her.

"Don't know we've not decided yet. But enough about me, J wants you to stay here from now on so we can keep an eye on you, also I recommend going to bed as you've got work tomorrow." Rachel slowly gets up and shows me to a room and leaves me there. It was huge... It had large white walls with the occasional gold frame, bear skinned rug an en-suit and a large king size bed. I walked up to it and lifted one of the small pillows on the bed and smelled it... It smelt like J... this must be his room. I walk over to one of the closets and I'm surprised to see that some of my clothes where here. Rachel must have been taking them over slowly so I wouldn't have noticed... but then how long had J been planning that I move in with them? I find a top I can sleep in and curl up in the spacious bed hugging one of the pillows imagining it was my Puddin...

* * *

 **Sorry I've taken so long with this... I've been busy with college and work and the other week my boyfriend broke up with me and its now hitting me pretty hard :/**

 **Plus I found this hard to write the past few weeks and didnt want to write something I didnt like cause you could tell if i half assed this and thats not what I want and don't worry J will be back next chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! please let my know!**

 **Good night/day to you all!**


	13. Chapter 13: I need a Machine Gun

***WARNING***

 **-Adult Language-**

* * *

 _Harley's pov_

It was strange waking up in J's bed... I was sure he was there with me but once I actually woke up I knew it was all in my head. Sighing I got up and made my way to the shower to freshen up and get ready for Arkham, I wonder if I'd get to see him today? Probably. Wouldn't be able to talk to him but I'd see him, observe him and make some report on what my plan of action would be...

I grab my things and make my way out the bedroom and back track through the large house to try and find my way out, when I stumble upon Rachel and Jonny curled up together on the sofa. They made a cute couple, hopefully J will allow them to be together... I knew he didn't like his men getting involved with women, or other men if they swung that way, he said it caused complications that weren't needed.

I leave as silently as I can to prevent waking them and get into my car and drive to work. I didn't realise how close we were to the asylum from J's place. It wasn't an hours drive like normal, it was now a twenty minuet drive. Meaning I was very early, maybe I can dig up some info on what happened to J? Quickly I head into the building, breezing passed the security gates and up to my main office. The main office I had was where I kept my things as well as where I wrote up my reports, my other office was for seeing patients. It gave me some peace in this mad house, away from other doctors, security, patients and home life a place for me to be locked away in my own head for a bit. But today that won't be the case, today I'd souly focus on my puddin and what happened to my puddin.

 _INMATE 101134 was brought into ARKHAM ASYLUM at 00:35 AM on the 15th OCTOBER. Inmate was laughing hysterically despite multiple cuts and bruises and possible broken bones._

 _UPDATE 3:09AM_

 _Inmate has also suffered tooth loss and fractures to the shoulder, pelvis arms and suffering from head trauma. Inmate is unresponsive. Extra restrains recommended until full Psychiatric evaluation is conducted by Dr Quinzel at 09:00 on the 15th OCTOBER._

My poor puddin! The report continued into more details explaining his condition saying he wasn't acting his usual way, he was distant, unresponsive. A sharp knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, I click off the files and scramble some case files in front of me to look busy.

"Come in" I call and look towards the door to see Dr Arkham him self enter. The short bald man closed the door and wandered up to me desk, his heavy breathing becoming more louder as he drew near.

"Dr Quinzel, you're in early this morning." He said in his annoying voice, taking a seat across from me.

"Woke up early Doctor." I reply smiling sweetly, why was he here? What ever it what it can't be good.

"I gather that you are aware that the Joker is back in our care?" he wheezed as he sat back in the chair, looking smug.

"Yes I just saw that now, will he still be under my care?" What was he playing at? If he's taken my puddin off me i dont know what I'll do, or how I'll help break him out...

"Yes he will, however as hes been uncooperative I've taken it upon myself to put him in for electrotherapy. I hope you don't mind." He wheezed again with his ugly smile. The rat bastred! Electrotherapy wont work! All that will do is piss him off and make his head injury worse!

"How long will the electrotherapy last?" I ask hiding my concern.

"As long as I see fit Doctor." Arkham says standing up and heading to the door, "Oh and you'll be seeing him in here now, as the electrotherapy will repress him from conducting anything violent. He'll be here in a few minuets."

"Thank you Doctor," I smile sweetly again as he leaves. The rat bastred! How dare he take control over my patient! My Puddin! I quickly pull out my phone and text Rachel 'He's here and in bad shape, possible worse than before. Arkham putting him through an ECT. Well tell you more later.' As I hit send the door opens, two guards come in with J tightly bound in a stray jacket. The quickly say their routinely speech placing J in the chair opposite me and leaving.

His head hing low, his face was blue and purple, his eyes heavy, cuts lining his left eye socket and his lip burst. I stood up and walker round and crouched infront of him, his temples a deep red and some drole was dripping from his mouth... He looked horrible.

"Mr J? Can you hear me? It's Harley..." I say softly placing a hand on his thigh. He growled rolling his head before looking at me, his eyes where cold and distant, they where searching for something. He lent in closer studying me.

"Haaarrrleyy..." He purred but sounded off. I nodded and smiled at him. He chuckled and opened his mouth to give his signature smile but instead of been met with it all I see is his broken teeth. I couldn't hid the gasp that escaped me as I saw his broken smile. J's smile dropped as soon as he heard me gasp, his breathing picked up and I could see his anger grow. "You rr scar d of me no." he says taking a deep breath to suck in the drole slipping from his mouth turning away from me.

"No! I could never be scared of you." I say gentle holding his face making him look at me, "I'm pissed off at what they've done to you... They took your smile Pud!" I couldn't stop the small sobs. He growls again and suddenly stands up, pushing me back onto my desk and holding me there. His stray jacket discarded next to his, I forgot he could slip out of those damn things. J continued to hold me to my desk, growling and purring. "Jonny and Rach are working on a way to get you out... I want to help too. What can I do to help?" I whisper against him, I missed having him this close to me... feeling his warmth, his skin, his smell.

He pulled back, still holding me down and whispered, "I need a machine gun..."

* * *

 **Sorry I've taken so long with this... I've been busy with college and I quit work the other day and ugh I'm just so tired!**

 **REVIEWS!**

Invader Johnny: Yeah she has but thats what happens when you're head over heals in love...

MarSuperstar : Gurl Ive been so busy I dont know how I'm still awake! I still havent read your latest chapters and I feel so bad! IT SHALL BE READ TONIGHT!

StellaBellaDonna :When daddy wants you daddy wants you! ;)

 **Good night/day to you all!**


End file.
